Fan: Two families.
What is this fanfiction about? Johnny Ghost and Toast are both Paranormal investigators from North Carolina that run a ghost hunting business named, "PIE". However, one day, an anonymous letter is sent to Johnny Ghost about his and Toast's family. Johnny Ghost, Johnny Toast, Fred Spooker, and Chris 'Colon' Ghostie decide to investigate the letter. But what they don't know is that Ghost and Toast are going to discover the darkest secrets of their families. Chapter 1: Mister Postman Johnny Ghost lived in a poor neighborhood in North Carolina, the neighborhood went broke due to the mayor stealing everyone's money. However, Johnny Ghost asked Toast to give him money, so that caused Ghost to live in atleast a decent-ish house. Ghost was upstairs in his bedroom, searching up recent cases or questions of the Paranormal and Supernatural on his website. Usually on the website, there was that occasional "gosts dont exist nerd" comment or the "I think a spirit might be in my house" topic. But, today, no mail and no recent topics. Johnny Ghost sighed and rubbed his eyes, he didn't get much sleep last night, he rarely does. The reason why he rarely sleeps is because he is scared of everything, he doesn't even know he really is and if Toast will die like the rest of the original crew. Suddenly, a door bell rang from downstairs. Johnny Ghost sped out of his room, rushed downstairs and opened the front door. "Hello, is this a Mr.Ghost?", asked the mailman. Ghost sighed. "Yes, I am Johnny Ghost.", said Johnny Ghost boringly. The mailman gave him a letter and walked away without even saying a bye. Johnny Ghost closed the door slowly and then focused back to his mail. But, something about that mailman made him angry, the mailman obviously didn't like him. Ghost examined the front of the letter, it came from South Carolina. "Why would someone from South Carolina send a letter to me?", thought Johnny Ghost. The only people Ghost know from South Carolina were the Caroline family, but he is pretty sure he got rid of the aliens from the Caroline family household. Maybe it was a foundation looking for money to support Veterans or Cancer survivors? Ghost pulled pulled the note out of the letter and it said this, Dear Johnny Ghost, You probably wonder who sent you this letter, but that is not important. You are also probably wondering where this letter came from. This came from 887 Write Street, South Carolina. The reason why I sent you the letter is the most important reason. If you want to find out a secret. Go to the address. Signed, T.C. Johnny Ghost stared at the note in a confused expression, he obviously felt confused. Why would someone just send him a strange letter like that? Maybe, it was just a creepy stalker, cause the person knew Ghost. *** Johnny Ghost parked his car at the PIE parking lot, the car Johnny Ghost had wasn't a great car. The tires would become flat at random points and the steering wheel actually fell off once, Ghost thought of selling the car. Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction